


her eyes said it all (please speak to me again)

by treasuregyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, and sana is mentioned in passing but she doesn't actually talk or anything, there's also yeri & vernon in here but not majorly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: Their first meeting was hot, sticky, and overall uncomfortable. Dahyun wished that she could have been anywhere but here, at the hospital, where sickness hid behind every corner.Their last meeting was too comfortable for Dahyun’s liking. The cold weather tried to shake her, but Dahyun knew it couldn’t get any colder than this.





	1. ready

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite/remixed version of a hunhan 3-shot i wrote back in 2013 on aff called Stagnant

Dahyun's alarm went  off as it should, the sound blaring loudly throughout her room signalling the start of a day she did not want to begin yet (as per usual).

 

There's no movement from outside her room—from what she can tell, anyways—so she assumed that her parents have already left for work. Dahyun mulled over the idea of missing school as she sunk further into her bed, letting her eyes close once more.

 

Dahyun groaned when her phone went off this time. _‘Of course,’_ She thinks as she saw 'Kim Chaeng~❤' flash across the screen. Naturally, Dahyun’s first instinct would be to decline the call, and so she did as such, but she soon found the name etched across the screen of her phone again. Easily giving up, Dahyun accepts it, sitting up in her bed.

 

“What could you possibly want this early in the morning?” Dahyun groaned out for a second time, her voice was thick with sleep and it made Chaeyoung, her best friend, chuckle.

 

“I’m calling you to wake you up, of course! We have that thing to do today, remember?” Chaeyoung doesn’t sound too awake herself, Dahyun noticed as she finally flipped the blankets off of herself. As she gets up from her bed, Dahyun becomes suddenly aware of just how hot it is.

 

“Oh yeah, that…” Dahyun tried to remember what it was exactly that they were doing in their class. She knows it was for their Health Science class, because it’s the only class she’s the least bit interested in. She had even decided that Chemistry, with it’s endless equations that never failed to make any sense to her, was much more interesting than learning about the history of vaccines or when the first surgery was performed.

 

“Don’t think about it, just be on time. If I have to suffer, then you will too!” Chaeyoung whined her usual whine, ending it with a sleepy chuckle before ending the call. Dahyun made a face at the other before tossing her phone onto her bed; she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, having herself the most fantastic mini-concert as she washes up, since she had the house to herself for a moment. Nonetheless, despite not wanting to have woken up so early, she kept aware of her time and ended her concert after the fifth encore (without forgetting to placate the imaginary audience for not doing her usual ten encore performances).

 

Getting ready took no time at all, it never did for Dahyun, especially not when all she had to work with was her school uniform anyways. After getting ready and gathering her things, Dahyun made her way downstairs; she read the note her parents always left for her on days when they had to leave early, and then she was on her way. Her trip to school wasn’t long, so Dahyun decided to stop by a local cafe and order something refreshing to drink since it truly was too hot out. Dahyun reached the school early, sliding up next to Chaeyoung while sipping on her drink casually.

 

“Well, looky here, sleeping beauty finally decided to show,” Chaeyoung teased, wrapping herself around Dahyun and even stealing a long sip of her drink. “That really hits the spot, but you should be drinking water during weather like this. Otherwise you’d pass out, you know. Although, we _will_ be going to a hospital,” Dahyun rolled her eyes as Chaeyoung continued to tease, but she couldn’t stop her own chuckles escaping here and there.

 

“Here you go, girls,” Ms. Kim handed the two their respective pack of paper. “This is your schedule for after today. It tells you when you’re going to visit your patient and how long you’re going to have to stay with them. As you know, we’ll be doing this for two months, and during the second month, you’ll be allowed to actually get hands-on experience with caring for your patient.”

 

“I know this seems morbid, but..we’re dealing with all kinds of patients, right? Is there a possibility that one might...d—pass away?” Dahyun questions cautiously, fearing the possibility that they might just have to deal with that sort of thing. As much as she hated to admit it, she could attach herself to people pretty easily, and the last thing she’d want is to get too attached to someone who doesn’t have too much time left.

 

“Well, yes, that is a possibility. But, in all of my years doing this, that has never been the case, so let’s hope that something like that continues to not happen, okay?” Ms. Kim smiled reassuring towards the two before taking her leave to hand out more packets.

 

“Nice question, very appropriate,” Chaeyoung gave Dahyun one of her famous looks before shaking her head with a laugh. Dahyun moves to push Chaeyoung, but she dodged it expertly with another taunting laugh.

 

“Alright everybody,” Ms. Kim called as two buses pulled up to the front of the school. She counts heads before continuing. “Everyone is here, which is great, and I except everyone here to be on their best behavior. You guys are first years, but you’re not children. Besides, we’re going to a hospital, and unless you want to sick “accidentally”, I suggest you follow the rules.” The class agreed with a laugh before piling into the buses, immediately continuing their conversations once they started rolling.

 

“So, who did you get? I got someone named ‘Minatozaki Sana’..? Why...oh, she’s a transfer I guess, second year,” Chaeyoung mumbled while studying her packet, her voice almost undetectable over the loud humming of the bus and excited chatter of their classmates.

 

Dahyun checked her packet as well, huffing out a laugh. “Wow, we really are best friends. I got a..Myo..Myoui Mina..? Also a second year, Japanese transfer, but she chose to stay in Korea and not be transferred back to Japan for reasons unknown, apparently. Wow, Ms. Kim really went all out with this assignment…” Dahyun was genuinely amazed at all of the information that was complied for them. “She seems interesting enough on paper, what about your patient?” Dahyun turned to Chaeyoung whose expression has grown increasingly worried.

 

“Apparently she has a severe case of ADHD and a bit of a motor impairment, both of which has resulted in her experiencing more near-death experiences than any human being would ever like to experience. She’s in the hospital now because her parents were too worried about her safety, apparently,”

 

“That’s...hm…” Dahyun sported the same as expression Chaeyoung had, the other girl nodding in understanding. The two of them continued to go back and forth about their patients until eventually, the tedium of the ride had Chaeyoung resting her head on Dahyun’s shoulders with closed eyes, ready to sleep again. Dahyun rolled her eyes—knowing Chaeyoung, she probably stayed up late painting or making playlists for new songs she kept discovering— but she felt a yawn coming on herself so she rested her head on Chaeyoung’s and drifted off to sleep as well.

 

“Hey, sleeping uglies, we’re here!” Yeri called out loudly in Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s ears, startling them awake. Dahyun groaned as she hit her head against the bus window repeatedly, heart racing from the shock, while Chaeyoung whined and swatted at the other girl who was already speeding off of the bus. Chaeyoung scooped up her things and exited the bus, Dahyun trailing behind her a beat later, with Chaeyoung’s schedule in hand.

 

“I thought the bus ate you,” The shorter girl commented, eyes still blinking away the sleep.

 

“Nope, now take your schedule, because I think you’ll need it,” Dahyun hands Chaeyoung her schedule before dragging her along to catch up with the rest of their classmates. They enter the cool building with a refreshed sigh, and after receiving more instructions from their teacher, the students were allowed to disperse; some go in groups, some in pairs, and there were even a few that ventured through the hospital alone. Dahyun sighed deeply when she discovered that their designated rooms were next to each other (although, she was very relieved to have someone familiar nearby, although the thought of having Chaeyoung bringing over her hyperactive patient made her feel a bit more tired than the nap did).

 

“Catch ya on the flip side,” Chaeyoung said with a peace sign before entering her patient’s room which was already loud as the girl seemed to have been waiting for her. Dahyun’s face fell as Chaeyoung immediately laughed out full and bright, greeting her patient with equal enthusiasm. Dahyun knew Chaeyoung like the back of her hand, so she knew that despite this Sana’s downfalls, Chaeyoung still fell a little bit in love already. She was everything Chaeyoung always liked in a person—someone bright and cute and free just like her (at this point, Dahyun learned how to stop the begrudging feeling that _she_ is also very well what Chaeyoung liked in a person).

 

With a sigh, Dahyun turned away from the door long since closed and back to her own. She looked through her packet again, stalling for time, before finally just giving up and opening the door. Dahyun stepped into the room awkwardly, shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible, because the room was dead silent, absolutely still. She turned towards the bed, towards the person lying there perfectly under her covers despite the heat that permeates through the hospital even, and inches forwards slowly.

 

Their first meeting was hot, sticky, and overall uncomfortable. Dahyun wished that she could have been anywhere but here, at the hospital, where sickness hid behind every corner. And when she actually stepped close enough to see her patient, Kim Dahyun’s dissatisfactions were only affirmed.

 

“H-hello?” She starts unsurely, voice cracking a bit. She made a face at herself, cleared her throat and continued. “I’m Dahyun, Kim Dahyun, your temporary caretaker.” Dahyun’s stare on the unmoving girl was curious and intense. Her eyes scanned over the machines that were beeping a bit slower than she thinks they should be, but not alarmingly slow ( _‘Keeping her alive despite everyone’s loss of hope...apparently,’_ Dahyun thinks), and stepping closer, her eyes finally landed on the girl’s face.

 

For a split second, Dahyun truly considered alerting a nurse, because all of her breath was taken from her by the sight of this Myoui Mina.

 

The first thing Dahyun noticed was the mole on the girl’s nose, weirdly enough. It seemed so insignificant, but also uniquely intriguing (Dahyun can already imagine Chaeyoung teasing laughter at this, and she questions whether it’s something she should even mention). Shaking out of her thoughts, Dahyun continued scanning the girl’s face; her skin was nicely tanned and flawless, her hair was short and jet black, and her lips—

 

“Oh,” A soft voice, quiet even in the silence of the room. Dahyun jumps, eyes flicking up to watched sleepy eyes flutter open. “hello.” The girl smiled small and awkward, and Dahyun returned it just as so.

 

“I—uh, hi?” Dahyun tried after a few beats. She learned how to breathe again, learned how to stop the embarrassment of being caught staring. Mina chuckled, or at least, Dahyun thought she did; it was hard to tell since it was a machine helping Mina breathe, after all.

 

“Are you the temporary caretaker that I was informed about? The one here for two months?” Mina questioned with soft, labored breathing.

 

“Y-yeah, that’s me..Dahyun, Kim Dahyun,” The reiteration of her name had Mina attempting more soft chuckles and Dahyun can only vaguely imagine how much the other would be moving right now if she could. _‘This is going to be a long two months…’_

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but imagine the infamous James Bond phrase,” Mina admitted, smile wide and bright, for what it’s worth. Dahyun nodded, finally understanding the fit of...weak chuckles that Mina fell into. “As you know, I’m Mina...Myoui Mina.” There was a teasing glint in Mina’s eyes and Dahyun’s lips quirked up in a smile that wasn’t awkward for once.

 

Dahyun pulls up a chair next to Mina, and the two talk about nothing special for a long time. While Dahyun excitedly recounted stories of her life with ease, even admitting that she once practiced kissing her best friend with a picture of her puckering her lips pulled up on her laptop (Dahyun does, however, keep Chaeyoung’s room a secret), Mina avoided talking about herself much; she would only talk about certain parts of her school life, her family was out of the question, and the little bits about herself were already things organized neatly in Dahyun’s packet.

 

All too soon, it was time for Dahyun’s class to leave. At one point, Dahyun remembered to save herself from future embarrassment and exit to the bathroom to text Chaeyoung to _not_ visit her room, and instead wait outside. However, with Sana around, Chaeyoung never got around to checking her messages and came to pick Dahyun up regardless. Mina quirked an eyebrow at the girl, and gave Dahyun a look; Chaeyoung was confused, but that didn’t mean that Dahyun _wasn’t_ currently dying on the inside. As the two hurriedly leave—hurriedly more so on Dahyun’s part than Chaeyoung’s—Dahyun briefly meets Sana who is honestly as endearing as Dahyun thought she’d be, and promises the older that they’d meet properly next time.

 

On the bus, Chaeyoung is wide awake and mouth going a mile a minute as she talks about everything her and Sana did. Dahyun, on the other hand, is strangely exhausted, but she remembers to entertain Chaeyoung’s stories with a laugh every now and again. In the back of her mind, though, Dahyun has nothing more than thoughts of sleep mixed up with thoughts of unique moles and soft, weak chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @inuzukamingyu  
> curiouscat: @inuzukamingyu  
> nsfw twitter & curious cat: @goingsooncheol  
> ko-fi: [ddahyo](http://ko-fi.com/ddahyo)
> 
> i'm doing ko-fi request if you're interested! info [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1253152)


	2. set

It has been a month since Dahyun has been visiting  Mina, and while she was given a pretty generous schedule of times when her class would go visit their patients, Dahyun has become accustomed to visiting other days as well; weekends, the rare holiday, and she would even skip school sometimes to go visit the other girl. Somewhere in between the harsh scoldings that Mina would give her about proper education, Dahyun fell in love, and resigns herself to visit after school instead of skipping entirely.

 

On regular days, Mina tells Dahyun stories about how she used to play video games until ungodly hours of the morning, which resulted in Dahyun attempting to scold her about “proper education” to which Mina just laugh as weakly as ever to. Eventually, Mina opened up enough to talk about another one of her interests— dancing; and when it came to dancing, Dahyun could tell it was something Mina cared about. She couldn’t express herself with movement anymore, but her face was enough to tell Dahyun about the whole entire world. In the end, though, Mina would still never talk about family whenever it should have come up, and Dahyun would never ask, although the questions were at the tip of her tongue at all times.

 

Dahyun’s curiosity kept growing, though, her mouth feeling full of taboo words like ‘family’, ‘friends’, ‘home’ whenever she met with Mina. And Dahyun isn’t completely heartless, because she does genuinely feel ashamed that she’s so damn curious about the life that Mina is so obviously trying so hard to avoid and possibly  _ forget _ , but she really can’t help it. She would like to say that she’s a caring girl, whenever someone she cares about (or, dare she say it,  _ loves _ ) is feeling unsettled or hurt, she wanted nothing more than to help them through whatever demons they were fighting.

 

Ultimately, Dahyun did end up blurting out the question before she could stop herself. “What’s your family like?” She intended on keeping the curiosity hidden deep within herself, but Mina is telling another story and she’s skipping parts about her parents that Dahyun’s  _ knows _ should be there somewhere—because Mina always fumbles whenever the words almost come out of her mouth, and as always, her face tells all—and Dahyun can’t take it anymore.

 

“They’re...well, there’s nothing too great to tell…” Mina chuckled, and it sounded so misplaced coming out of a mouth turned down. “I tried to believe in them, because you know how people say that family is always the most important, but...I couldn’t—no, I  _ didn’t _ want to get hurt anymore.”

 

“Well, tell me. I want to hear about it all, every single thing. This world is a cruel place, but I don’t want it to get to you, because you’re beautiful—” Dahyun stopped herself, embarrassed. Her face warmed and Mina cocked an eyebrow despite a light flush blooming on her face as well. Mina’s smile is what encouraged Dahyun to continue on throughout the embarrassment. “yeah, you’re beautiful. On the outside, and the inside, so I don’t want you to live with this hurt in your heart.”

 

Mina chuckled again, face soft and eyes cast downward. She was staring at her hands, and Dahyun assumed that Mina would be playing with them now if she could.  _ ‘If she could…’ _ Dahyun thought, her chest aching. It was easy to get used to the stillness and forget, but when Dahyun takes a mental step back and realizes that Mina is bound to facial expressions alone, the thought that there’s a lot of things she  _ could _ do hits her like a ton of bricks. She could, she would, she wants nothing more to even twitch her fingers again at the very least, and Dahyun knows, and it hurts.

 

“It’s a long story...are you sure?” Dahyun smiled at Mina’s unsurety, sliding closer to Mina and making herself comfortable before signalling the girl to start. Mina tried opening and closing her mouth a few times, her eyes spanning the room this way and that, probably searching for a way to approach this.  “This is awkward, I don’t know how to start.”

 

Dahyun hummed. “What about your childhood dreams?” Dahyun offered while shifting positions. “One that you haven’t told me about.”

 

“Well, I had one dream. I wanted to be a dancer. I wanted to be on stage and I wanted to say everything I couldn’t say with my mouth, with my body instead. And I don’t know if you could tell, but I wasn’t exactly the most stand-out person growing up. Anyways, my parents allowed me to have ballet, at the very least, but they wanted me to continue with my father’s legacy and become a doctor like him.” Mina explained, eyes still studying the plain white sheets that cover her legs.

 

“How cliche,” Dahyun replied quietly, making Mina laugh.

 

“Yeah, very cliche,” Mina finally glanced up to Dahyun, the girl’s eyes trained on her. Mina glanced away and attempted to clear her throat again.

 

“So, how did you come to want to be a dancer?” Dahyun continued with the questions, fairly certain Mina would still be unsure of how to proceed with talking about herself like this.

 

“Oh, well, I had this friend, Hirai Momo, we grew up together. Her sister is what inspired her to start dancing, and she inspired me. Momoring was  _ amazing _ at dance even at a young age, and now, she’s living out my dream for me. I watch her and her sister’s performances all the time. It’s breathtaking, honestly.” Mina talked with such fondness about this Momo girl, and a familiar lurch in her stomach began. Dahyun sighed to herself, cursing her pitiful existence that was prone to pining after girls who loved other girls and not her. “What about you? You never talk about your dreams either, just crazy stories about everyone else.”

 

Dahyun’s brows raised, and then they fell with the rest of her face. “I...I don’t know, honestly. I’ve just been going through the motions of life. Usually, I follow Chaeyoung into whatever she does, but she’s really into art and music, and I don’t think I’m able to follow her down that path. Which is scary, because other than following, that’s all I have. I’m not talented, and I’m definitely not special,” Dahyun chuckled, but it was half-hearted. She looked up at Mina and saw that look in her eyes again, the one that said that she wanted to reach out, to  _ move _ more than anything in this world.

 

“I know we don’t know each other too well, but I think you’re special and talented. I mean, you played the piano for me on your phone as if you had the real thing with you, and you could play out any tune without even needing music sheets. Don’t you think that’s amazing?” Dahyun almost rejected Mina’s attempt at consoling her, but the genuine look in Mina’s eyes stopped her. Dahyun hated feeling this way, and she hated admitting to it even more, and while most times she would brush everything off and smile as she usually does, she lets herself just  _ be _ this time.

 

“I don’t know about amazing, but...maybe it’s kinda cool...I guess…”

 

There was a pause. “You’re very different by yourself than with others, huh?” Mina said so suddenly and it took Dahyun by surprise. “I know how it feels, to have a you that was built up by other people on the outside, and then having the real you stuck on the inside.”

 

Dahyun sighed, deflating fully. “Sometimes...sometimes I enjoy it—the fact that no one takes me seriously, or that they look to me for laughs, because I can hide easier that way. But a lot of times, I feel it hard, like when I try to seriously discuss things, or _ myself _ ,  and people take it as a joke. No matter what I say, what I do, it’s all a joke.”

 

“Is that why you don’t see yourself as amazing? You learned how to not take yourself seriously?” Mina asked, quieter than normal. Dahyun didn’t answer, but she shared a look with Mina, and that was always enough for them.

 

After a moment of deafening silence, Dahyun sat up and cleared her throat. She eased her body and put on a small smile. “Anyways, more about your family,”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Mina pouted slightly, probably upset that she couldn’t move away from the actual topic at hand. “well, I told my parents that I wanted to be a dancer in my first year of high school. They pretended to not understand, saying that I already did ballet, but I insisted that I wanted to be a professional. My father didn’t speak to me for a week, and my mother never failed to let me know how disappointed she was.”

 

“How’d you end up in Korea?”

 

“I basically ran away,” Mina said simply. Dahyun gasped, clutching her chest with a mouth wide open. Mina chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Momo’s family helped me find a place here in Korea and I applied to be a transfer student way before telling my parents my future goals because I knew they wouldn’t support me. I wanted to believe in them, but I pride myself in being a rational person.”

 

Dahyun nodded sadly, but grateful that Mina was able to escape, and she mentally thanked the Hirai family for being such amazing people. There was another pause. Dahyun had another question on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it exactly. She figured it’d be the hardest to talk about, seeing as how it changed her whole entire life, but Dahyun held onto the hope that maybe it’d make Mina feel a bit more eased.

 

“Um, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but…”Dahyun started, wringing her hands together. “h...how did you...your injury—what...what caused it, exactly?” Dahyun stuttered her way through the question, and it felt wrong to finally have gotten it out, especially with the way Mina’s face darkened a bit. Dahyun watched as Mina’s eyes glazed over as she looked straight ahead of her, seemingly somewhere far away. Dahyun reach out to hold Mina’s hand; it felt something akin to when she played around with the fake hand the drama club had around, but it was soft and a bit cold.

 

“Sometime in my second year...I had an accident. A car accident. I remember the last thing being yelled at me before losing conscious were slurs. I woke up to the sound of my parents getting into it with the principal, and not being able to move to see what exactly was going on. Doctors had sat me up while trying to calm me down, and I finally saw everyone around me: my parents, the principal, and some students from the dance club that I had joined that I knew never liked me. The principal apologized to me in place of my peers, because despite what they did, they weren’t sorry in the slightest. After everyone left, my parents wasted no time in giving me an ultimatum, particularly my father. He told me that he could fix me, but I had to come back home and stop being foolish. I refused to acknowledge either of them, and I made the decision to stay here.”

 

Mina’s voice was shaky as she recounted her story, but she didn’t cry. She refused to cry. Dahyun held a hand to her mouth and sobbed silently. They didn’t talk about the past after that.

 

Mina sung softly to Dahyun as she cried, her own tears fighting their way through as she hopelessly wished to reach out and stroke the younger’s hair. Eventually, stopped crying, and forced herself to assume the role given to her by everyone so that she could brighten the mood before she’d have to go. The two of them spent the rest of the evening talking about nothing, laughing at everything, and becoming more of something that neither was quite sure of. And then, all too soon, it was time to go. Dahyun gathered her things and was halfway across the room before Mina had called out.

 

“Wait, Dahyun,” Mina’s voice was loud and clear for once, but still melodic as ever. Dahyun turned around, heart fluttering at the way her name sounded like music when Mina said it. “can you come back, really quick?” Dahyun obliged, and proceeded to listen to Mina’s every instruction. Somehow, Dahyun failed to realize just how close the two of them were, and before she realized it, Mina was moving her head slightly forward and pressing their lips together. Mina kissed Dahyun like she didn’t have tomorrow, and Dahyun allowed her to, because the thought that maybe Mina  _ doesn’t _ have a tomorrow scared her.

 

In that moment, they both felt everything, and when Dahyun pulled away, Mina looked satisfied. Dahyun smiled at Mina; she made sure her smile was big, bright, and blinding so that it would burn itself into Mina’s memory. Mina reciprocated that smile, and it was one that Dahyun had never seen before. Mina’s smile was gummy and the way her eyes sparkled with delight was magical. They parted with “I love you’s” because although it was never said, there was uncertainty in the final moments of this meeting, but Dahyun convinced herself to not think about it, and only about soft lips and bright smiles and hopes of a tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @inuzukamingyu  
> curiouscat: @inuzukamingyu  
> nsfw twitter & curious cat: @goingsooncheol  
> ko-fi: [ddahyo](http://ko-fi.com/ddahyo)
> 
> i'm doing ko-fi request if you're interested! info [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1253152)


	3. let go

_ ‘The weather has been getting cooler,’ _ Dahyun thinks as she made her way towards a flower shop nearby the hospital. Lately, smiling to people other than Chaeyoung or Sana has been hard, but Dahyun finds herself smiling softly at everyone she passed along her way.

 

“Oh, Dahyun, what a surprise! Nice to see you again,” Hansol, and old elementary school classmate of Dahyun’s greeted her cheerfully. Dahyun smiled back at him and reciprocated his greeting before moving towards the flowers that she knew were Mina’s favorites. She brought them back up to the counter, and Hansol smiled fondly.

 

“Mina, right? She sure is lucky, considering it took me  _ forever _ to get you to even play with me in elementary school,” Hansol laughed softly while ringing up the flowers, handling them with gentle ease as always. Dahyun doesn’t lose her smile, admiring how soft the male is himself. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes that absolutely shined at any given time, and Dahyun thinks that if this were another universe, she might’ve fallen in love. If a Myoui Mina didn’t exist in that one, either. “Alright, well, since the occasion is a bit different today, the flowers are on me. And, as always, do you want a card?” Hansol was always stuck on Dahyun buying a card for Mina, but she never gave in; however, Hansol’s gentle, almost pitiful look had her giving in this one time. 

 

With a deep breath, Hansol was already beaming. “Sure, I’ll take a card,” Hansol smiles at his hollow victory and goes to get one of their better ones. After writing out a short note, Dahyun and Hansol promised to catch up sometime, and then she was off.

 

Dahyun made her way to the hospital slowly she thought that she should have taken her time today—should have performed more encores in the shower, should have mulled over what to wear a bit longer, should have tried to mess with her hair, should have took her time eating breakfast, should have talked with Hansol a bit longer—there were so many things she could have done much slower, and she regretted it all as she looked up at the red sign of the hospital taunting her, almost.

 

The nurse at the counter was one Dahyun knew very well by now, and when the woman looked up, she smiled warmly.  “Dahyun, it’s nice to see you,” She got up and made her way out of her station to hug Dahyun, pulling back and patting her cheeks lightly. She spared Dahyun the small talk, knowing exactly why Dahyun was there today, and motioned for the younger to make her way to Mina’s room.

 

Dahyun hesitated as she stood in front of the room. She wasn’t ready.

 

Dahyun took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks repeatedly. “Come on, Dahyun, just get on with it. It was only two and a half months, you can get over this like you got over Chaeyoung,” Dahyun shook her anxiety out (or attempted to, at least) before opening Mina’s door. The sight was breathtaking, but in all of the wrong ways.

 

Mina’s tanned skin, sparkling eyes, and pretty pink lips were devoid of life; she had become as still and pale as the room around her.

 

Their last meeting was too comfortable for Dahyun’s liking. The cold weather tried to shake her, but Dahyun knew it couldn’t get any colder than this. She sits next to Mina as she always did, way past her time, way past Mina’s.  _ ‘Stagnant, I think it was...just as always, huh?’ _ Dahyun thought to herself, and she tried to smile the tears away, but they came regardless.

 

Dahyun fixed the Baby’s Breath into the vase resting on the bedside table next to Mina, knowing they won’t be there for long, and then she takes out the card she got and opened it with shaky hands.

 

“Dear, M-Mina,” Dahyun chastised herself for the stuttering, for the excessive tears, and she does her best to get a hold of herself so she could continue. “To be honest, when I heard about this project, I was less than excited. I liked my Health Science class even less than Chemistry, and this experience seemed pointless to me since I wasn’t going into the medical field. I was originally planning to skip it, but my teacher immediately shut that idea down by confirming it as a huge part of our grade.” Dahyun laughed at this through her tears, imagining her and Chaeyoung’s look across the room when they heard that.

 

“And then, after receiving the information about my patient, I was less than excited about spending two months with someone who couldn’t move, someone who didn’t sound as interesting as Chaeyoung’s patient. I’m sorry, by the way.” Another laugh laced with sobs. Dahyun thinks that she might look insane right now, talking to a dead body while laughing and crying at the same time. She didn’t care, though, and kept on until the end. “Even though I complained a lot to myself, meeting you was still the best thing to ever happen to me. Two months didn’t seem like long enough with someone as beautiful as you, on the outside and the inside. It took me a day to adore you, a month to fall in love, and it’ll probably take the rest of my life to fall out of love, honestly. It wasn’t long, but I love you Mina...Myoui Mina. See you later,”

 

Dahyun is only able to take one last look at Mina before she is finally taken away, and even after she was long gone, Dahyun sat next to where she used to be and cried until she couldn’t anymore. Chaeyoung and Sana entered after Dahyun was reduced to simply sniffling and staring blankly into the empty space that Mina once occupied. Chaeyoung isn’t teasing, and Sana is unnaturally calmed, and they both help Dahyun finally move out of the hospital.

 

Dahyun isn’t able to sleep that night—or any of the nights after for weeks on end—as she can only dream about a perfectly tanned ballerina, with a bright, gummy smile, and sparkling eyes that could say it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya had a grand time :3c

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
